Secrets
by boheman buddy
Summary: One member on the team is hiding something... set in season 3 TonyZiva pairing
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok new story, hope you guys like it as much as most of you seemed to like the other one, lets see how it goes… xxx:-D**_

Tony got out of his car and made his way into the building. There was something about his new team mate that puzzled him, but he was determined to find out what it was, so being the curious man that he was, he pulled her address from her file, and now was on his way up to her apartment. He took a deep breath in and knocked on her door.

Seconds later a young girl, no older than thirteen opened the door.

"hi, um you're not Ziva, I must have the wrong apartment, sorry" he said to the girl.

"no she's here, come in she'll just be a minute" the girl said in an accent similar to Ziva's.

"thanks" he said.

" So do you work with Ziva?" the girl asked.

"yeah I do, I'm Tony. What's your name?" Tony replied. She was just about to answer when they heard something down the hall.

"Ellie? I heard the door bell, could you please come and finish changing Tali?" Ziva called out.

"yes" Ellie replied. Ellie walked down the hall and Ziva came out.

"oh, Tony. What are you doing here? Wait, how did you find out where I live?" She asked.

"aaaah see, I have my ways Miss David" he smiled.

"you pulled my file, yes?" Ziva replied.

"maybe" he muttered.

"again, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"can't I just check on a friend, see how they're doing?" he said.

"_you_ can't, other people maybe, but you have an ulterior motive" she replied.

"what can I say, I'm a sneaky person" he laughed. Ellie walked out of the corridor with a young baby.

"so changing the subject, who are the kids?" Tony asked.

"oh um they, they are…" Ziva stuttered.

" we're family, cousins" Ellie replied.

"hmmm, now why don't I seem to believe the cousins part?" Tony asked.

"we are cousins!" Ellie argued.

"Elissa! That's enough, it's ok. Tony they're my daughters" She replied.

**_So how was the first chapter? Plz tell me what you think. thanks ma homies! Peace out! xxx:-D_**


	2. not what i expected

_**So how was the first chapter? All feedback is happily received, loved it? hated it? just tell me what you think xxx:-D**_

After a minute or so Tony broke the silence.

" Daughters?" Tony said in shock.

"Yes" Ziva said looking at the floor.

"Hmmm. This is so not a conversation I ever imagined having with you" he joked.

"Well you are having this conversation with me so…" she replied seriously.

"Ok sorry I blanked, names?" Tony said. Ziva pointed to her eldest daughter.

"This is Elissa" Ziva replied.

"Ziva, no one calls me that" Ellie said.

"I call you that" Ziva replied.

"When I'm in trouble, yes. Sorry Tony, I'm Ellie and this is Tali." She finished.

"Tali? Is she named after-"Tony asked, then Ziva cut him off.

"Yes" Ziva replied quickly.

"Right. But you've been working with us for a few months now, how come I'm only finding this out now?" Tony asked.

"Well, I'm good at keeping secrets, and I didn't want you to find out" she replied.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"I'm allowed to keep my personal life personal aren't I?" Ziva replied.

"Well yeah, but it's not like we'd disown you if we found out you had kids" he told her.

"That's good to know, because I was so worried about that" she replied sarcastically.

"Who else knows?" Tony asked.

"Jen" Ziva replied.

"Not even Gibbs knows?!" Tony asked.

"No, and he doesn't need to know, so you're not going to tell him." She warned him.

"Ok, ok, I won't tell him, but I think you should" Tony said.

"I will tell him when it becomes absolutely necessary" she replied.

"Why don't you want to tell him?" Tony asked raising his voice a little.

"Ok I'm not getting into this right now, are you staying for dinner or not?" Ziva said.

"I didn't know I was invited" Tony replied.

"Well I'm inviting you now" she said.

"Ok sure, need any help?" he asked.

"No it's fine, go and sit down" she replied.

A few minutes later Ziva had served up curry, Ellie had set the table and put Tali in her highchair and they were sat down.

"So Ellie, how old are you?" Tony asked.

"I'm thirteen" she replied.

"So Ziva, you had her when you were fourteen right?" Tony asked.

"Almost fifteen" she muttered. He realized he had stumbled on a sensitive subject, so he started another conversation.

"Right, and how old is Tali?" He asked.

"Eight months old" Ellie replied.

"Ah, so Ellie, you made friends here yet?" Tony asked.

"I made friends at school" she told him.

"That's good" Tony replied.

"Ellie, I think you should go to bed now" Ziva said.

"But Ziva, it's not even that late!" Ellie protested.

"Please Ellie, you have school tomorrow" Ziva said.

"Ok laila tov" Ellie said.

"Good night" Tony replied. Ellie got up from the table and went down the corridor. Ziva waited a few more seconds to continue the conversation, just to make sure Ellie wasn't listening.

"thank you for not going on about the age I was when Ellie was born, I was stupid when I was fourteen, Ellie's father is not really a topic we discuss" Ziva said.

"That's fine" he replied.

" I guess I owe you some explanations" she mumbled.

"You don't have to. Only if you want to" he said.

" No I want to, ask me any question and I will answer it as best as possible" Ziva replied.

"Ok then, So why does, Ellie call you Ziva? Why not mom, or whatever it is in Hebrew?" he asked.

"Well the word for mom is ima and I was fifteen years old when she started speaking. Do you realize how scary it was being called ima? Do I look like ima to you?" Ziva explained.

" No I can't really see you being called that" he replied.

"Exactly. So I told her to call me Ziva instead" she told him.

"Ok Tali's dad? Is he around?" Tony asked.

"No, he was working on one of my teams on a mission in Brazil. We got a bit drunk one night… any way he died before I even found out about Tali" she answered. "Anything else?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva, why didn't you tell us you had kids? It's not like we'd treat you any differently" he told her.

"That's the thing though, you would have. I made the mistake of telling one of my teams that before, from then on they gave me less 'hands on' assignments, surveillance, driving. If I got to aggressive, in interrogation, I got pulled out. They made me be careful just because I had kids!" Ziva said in a raised voice.

"Well that's because those girls need a mother that is going to be around to help them grow up, I know that having kids when you have an occupation like this must be difficult, but you have a duty to them, as well as the rest of the world." He told her.

"I know that Tony, but I need to be treated the same as you and McGee, and I don't want the safer jobs, I was trained to kill and spy and I'm good at it! I just need to be given a chance to prove that, at least before I tell Gibbs about the girls" she replied.

"Ok Ziva. Just please promise that you won't do anything stupid that would leave these two without a mother" he said.

"I've managed to do that for thirteen years so far successfully, I don't intend to give up now" Ziva replied.

"Alright then" he nodded.

**_Sorry if that chapter was full of rubbish. The temperature got as high as 41degrees(celcius) and it's currently 34 at 11:45pm, so I'm not a happy chappy!plz tell me what you think, love Sophie xxx:-D_**


	3. A day at the office

_**Ok so hows it going?plz tell me what you think, thanks Sophie xxx:-D**_

The next day Tony made his way into work. As he got out of the elevator, he saw Ziva sitting at her desk.

"Good morning Zee-vah." he said cheerfully.

"Good morning." she replied. "Um can I have a word?" she asked.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked. He put his jacket down and walked over to her desk.

"Please can you not tell anyone about last night? Promise I will tell them, but not just yet. Just please give me a bit more time." She said.

"Why? You gonna hurt me with your knife?" he joked, but he saw the desperation in her eyes and his voice turned more serious "Of course, I won't tell them Ziva." he whispered.

"Thank you" she replied. "Oh and thank you also for giving me the knife idea, I hadn't thought about that until you brought it up. Good suggestion." She joked.

"Funny Ziva, but do you see anyone laughing?" he said.

"Well you would have heard me laugh DiNozzo, but you were too busy taking digs at her." Gibbs said as he walked in and slapped Tony on the back of the head.

"Sorry boss." Tony apologized.

"Stop it DiNozzo. Sign of weakness." Gibbs reminded him.

" Right." Tony replied, he turned his attention towards Ziva who he found laughing quietly. He gave her a death stare then looked at Gibbs.

"So Boss, we got a case yet?" Tony asked.

"Well yeah DiNozzo, that's why I'm sitting at my desk" Gibbs replied sarcastically.

" Right, so paperwork?" Tony said.

"Uh huh. Have fun" Gibbs answered.

"Where's McGee?" Ziva asked.

"In Abby's lab, helping with her computer or something. Fill him in when he gets back" he replied.

"Um Boss? Where are you going?" Tony yelled.

"Getting more coffee" Gibbs shouted back and walked to the elevator.

"Ok, how does she do that?" Tony asked once his boss left.

"Do what? Ziva asked.

"Listen in on our conversations." Tony answered.

"A gift I guess" Ziva replied.

"Well I think it needs to be exchanged for something cool, you know like a plasma screen or a DVD player" Tony said.

"Tony, are movies and television all you think about?" Ziva asked.

"No, I think about other stuff too." Tony said defensively.

"Example?" she replied.

"Well sometimes I think about my job. And pretty girls, the three I was with last night in particular." He grinned.

"Tony, I don't think the office is the right place to talk about foursomes." Ziva said, her eyes were glued to the computer screen.

"Well I was actually talking about you and- never mind, I see my attempts at flirting went unnoticed yet again" he muttered.

"What did you say?" Ziva asked.

"Nothing, I said nothing. I should get back to work" Tony replied.

"Good idea" Ziva said.

Tony sat down in his chair and focused his attention towards the screen.

_**So? What did you think? I think you guys might be able to squeeze another chapter out of me before I go back to school on Wednesday, but if I don't make it, I just want you all to know that I love you and you are all invited to my funeral! Soph xxx:-D**_


	4. Out of the office

**_Sorry this update took longer then usual, but I gave warning that this might happen… good news, I made it through my first three days back at school! Thanks for all the help on this guys, you are the best! Lots of love from Sophie xxx:-D_**

The next morning was Saturday. Ziva woke up to a screaming baby, she glanced at her clock which read 4:56. She groaned and crawled out of bed. She walked into her youngest daughter's room, picked her up and cradled her in her arms.

"ssssshhh, it's ok Tali" Ziva whispered. She sung to her daughter, then after about five minutes, the infant had fallen back to sleep. A relieved Ziva then rubbed her eyes and walked out of the room and made her way to the kitchen. She splashed her face with water and then put water in the kettle to make tea, at this point she realized that sleep was almost impossible so she put the tea bags back and swapped them for coffee.

Two hours later Ellie walked into the kitchen to find Ziva sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Good morning." Ellie yawned.

"Good morning Ellie," Ziva replied, Ellie walked to the table and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Did you sleep well?" Ziva asked.

"Yes thankyou." Ellie replied. Ellie walked over to the fridge, got a glass and poured two glasses of orange juice. She brought them back tot the table and sat down.

"Are you going into work today?" Ellie asked. Ziva shook her head and answered once she had finished her mouthful of cereal.

"Not so far, give it a few more hours,"

They both ate their breakfast and then got dressed.

An hour later, Ziva was called into work. They caught the guy within three hours, so she was back home by lunch time.

"Ellie, Tali, I'm back." Ziva called out.

"Shalom Ziva." Ellie called back.

"Everything go alright while I was gone?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah it's fine, I fed Tali her breakfast then gave her a bath" Ellie replied.

"You are an angel!" she said and hugged Ellie.

"I would've settled for saint, but I guess angel is ok" Ellie joked.

"So. Lunch. What do you want?" Ziva asked.

Ellie was about to answer when they heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Ziva called out.

"Male stripper. Open up ma'am," a voice answered.

Ziva rolled hey eyes and went to open the door.

"Can I help you Tony?" Ziva said once the door was open.

"No. But I can help you, I'm taking you and the girls out" Tony replied.

"Where? Why?" Ziva asked.

"Aaaaah Ziva. So many questions so little time, come with me and you'll find out." He said.

"Where Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Fine, if you must know, we're going to a theme park. Now girls grab your coats, it's cold outside" he replied. Ellie did what she was told and grabbed Tali's and her own coat and walked out the door and stood next to Tony.

"So I suppose as their mother I don't get any say in this whatsoever?" Ziva smirked.

"Nope" Ellie replied.

"Well lets go then." Ziva said in a defeated tone. She grabbed her coat and locked the door behind them.

When they arrived Ziva and Ellie were amazed by all the rides there, they had never seen anything like it.

"So this is a theme park?" Ellie said staring at the huge roller coaster.

"Wait you've never been to a theme park?!" Tony asked.

"No. I mean they had them, but I only ever saw them in movies" She replied.

" Ziva, what else have you deprived this child of?!" Tony questioned her.

"Nothing! We just moved around a lot, it's not really my fault, I didn't have time." She answered.

"Well, we have the time now. Come on Ellie, I am going to introduce you to the wonders of a roller coaster." He said excitedly.

Ellie handed her coat to Ziva and Tony grabbed her by the arm and pulled Ellie towards the ride. Ziva pushed Tali in her pram towards a bench and sat down.

After a few minutes Tony and Ellie stumbled back laughing.

"Fun, yes?" Ziva asked.

"Oh my god! Ziva you have to go on it, go with Tony. I'll look after Tali" Ellie squealed.

"Come on Ziva, you'll have fun," Tony assured her.

"Those words got me in trouble last time." she muttered.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Nothing. Ok I'll do it" She agreed. She put her coat on the bench, she bent down to Ellie, and discretely passed her back up gun to her.

"You know what to do if anyone comes near you or your sister, yes?" she whispered.

"Yes Ziva. You taught me well. Now go have fun" Ellie laughed.

Before they could say anything else to eachother, Tony pulled her away and pushed Ziva in the direction of the roller coaster. They got into the seats and pulled the bar over them.

"They'll be ok, right?" She asked pointing to her children.

"Ziva, they will be fine. Don't worry, just enjoy the ride." He replied. He squeezed her hand and then the ride started.

After a few hours, they had been on every ride and been to every stall in the park. They got kicked out of theme park at closing time, so they went back to Tony's apartment.

When they got there, he opened the door. Ziva was surprised to find the place fairly clean, it was pretty modern and a big feature in the living room was the massive plasma screen and huge DVD cabinet. Ziva laughed and turned around to face Tony.

"Why am I not surprised to find that many DVDs?" she asked him.

"I guess you just know me well Zee-vah," he smirked.

"Guess so." she replied.

"So am I ordering Chinese?" Tony asked.

"Sounds good," She answered. Tony nodded and grabbed the phone.

"Ellie can you do us a favor and choose a movie?" Tony called out.

"Uh huh." She yelled back. Tony ordered the food and they all sat down to watch wedding crashers.

Two movies later, they had eaten dinner and each of them had passed out on the sofa. Ziva woke up and found Ellie laying down on her lap and Tony on the other side of her. She slowly shook both of them and they woke up.

"Huh? What?" Tony said sleepily.

"Tony we're going to go now, thank you for today" she whispered.

"Ziva. It's late. I have two guest bedrooms. Why don't you and the girls sleep here tonight," he replied.

"Ok, thank you." She whispered. Tony and Ziva both got up from the sofa. Ziva grabbed the rubbish from the coffee table and put it in the bin, while Tony carried Ellie to the spare bedroom. Ellie slowly started to wake up and started mumbling. Tony helped her to take the shoes off, covered her in blankets and kissed her on the forehead.

"Night dad" she mumbled. Tony was shocked by what she said, after a second the shock had disappeared and he stroked her hair.

"Night Ellie" he whispered. He turned the light off and closed the door.

When he walked out of the room, he found Ziva in the kitchen.

"Hey" he whispered.

"Hi" she replied.

"You going to bed now?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I just put Tali in the other room, I'm sorry if we wake you up." She said.

"I doubt you will, once I'm asleep, nothing can wake me up" he replied. She laughed at his comment.

"Thank you for doing this for us today, it was really nice of you" She thanked him.

"Your welcome, I just thought you guys might want to get out of the house for a bit" he replied.

"Well, it helped us. Ok I'm going to ho to bed now. Good Night Tony." She said.

"Good night Ziva" he held his arms out and hugged her. When they parted he stared at her for a second. He edged closer to her until they were two inches apart, he closed his eyes and heard the cry of a little baby. Ziva sighed and pulled away.

"Good night Tony" she whispered.

"Night" he replied.

They both walked into the corridor and closed their doors.

* * *

A man sitting in a car put his camera down on the seat and started the car.

"I'll see you soon Ziva." he whispered. He put his car in gear and sped off.

_**So what did you think? if you have questions, comments or suggestions plz give me a shout. Thankyou, Soph xxx:-D**_


	5. truth

_**Ok so tell us what you think! hope you're enjoying it, lots of love from Sophie xxx:-D**_

When Tony woke up the next morning, he stumbled out of bed, got dressed and went into the hallway. He peered through Ellie's door and there was no sign of her, the bed was made and none of her things were in the room. He then peered into Ziva and Tali's room, it was the same scenario there. Tony wasn't very surprised, after what happened last night, he had pretty much expected her to leave early. He yawned and made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

A few days later they were all at work, Ziva hadn't spoken to him very much in days. He missed all the jokes and teasing that they usually had and she only talked to him if it was work- related. He knew they needed to sort things out, so when the opportunity came up, he took it.

"Gibbs, I'm going to lunch now," Ziva told him.

"Fine," Gibbs said.

Ziva walked out and made her way to the elevator and pressed the button. Tony sprinted after her and just caught the elevator in time to jam the doors to stop them from closing.

"HAHA! Got ya!" he said triumphantly.

"What do you want Tony?" Ziva asked.

"I want to talk to you" He answered.

"About?" she asked looking at the floor. At this point, Tony flicked the emergency stop switch and the lights went off.

"I want to talk about why you have been avoiding me since Saturday night" he replied.

"I haven't been-." She said before Tony cut her off.

"Liar!" Tony whispered. "Look whatever the reason is, it doesn't matter. Now I like you, and I'm pretty sure you like me. I think we have something here, we just need to give it a chance" he said quietly. An over- whelmed Ziva stood in silence for a few seconds before looking up at him.

"Tony, I need time to think about this, I promise I will answer you, just please, give me a little time" she stuttered.

"Ok, that's fine" he answered. She nodded and he flicked the switch and the lights cam back on again. Ziva stepped out and Tony stayed in the elevator and rode back up to the bullpen.

One hour later Ziva came back into the bullpen to find Tony flicking paper clips towards McGee's desk.

"Where's Gibbs?" she asked.

" He got called downstairs somewhere about a case, he should be back soon" McGee answered. "Um guys, what's wrong? You haven't spoken to each other for ages, so what happened?" he asked.

"Nothing that concerns you probie" Tony replied.

"Well whatever you do, you need to fix it before Gibbs gets pissed" He said.

"I'm already pissed McGee." Gibbs said walking into the bullpen.

"We got the case Boss?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, a girl has been kidnapped, the kidnapper sent the horrible pictures he took of her to NCIS and arranged for our team to work on it, now I wanna know who she is and why they wanted us to investigate" Gibbs replied. He put the pictures up on the big screen. Ziva stared at them for a few seconds, then she grabbed the bin next to her desk and vomited. Tony ran over to her and hugged her.

"I know who she is, she's thirteen and her name is Elissa" Tony told Gibbs.

"How do you know who she is?!" Gibbs shouted. Ziva stopped throwing up long enough to answer Gibbs.

"She's my daughter Gibbs"

_**how many of you saw that coming? Plz tell us what you think, ta loveys from Soph xxx:-)**_


	6. SOB

_**So ideas suggestions… they all help thanks Soph xxx:-D**_

"She's your what?!" Gibbs yelled.

"Daughter, you know- female child, offspring, a bunch of cells that came out of me, pick any of those definitions." Ziva cried.

"But how?" McGee asked.

"Do you really want me to give you the sex talk McGee?" Ziva shouted.

"No- that's not what I meant. I mean how old were you when you had her?" He replied.

"She was young, Probie. Very, young now lets drop that subject shall we?" Tony barked.

"Can we please focus on the fact that my daughter has been kidnapped?!" she sobbed.

She cried into Tony's shoulder as he squeezed her tighter. Gibbs walked over to Ziva's desk and crouched down to her height.

"Ok Ziva, when was the last time you saw her?" Gibbs asked.

"I dropped her off this morning at school." She replied quietly.

"Right ,ok. McGee I want you to go to her school and find out what happened, I'm going to go see Abby and find out where these pictures were sent from, Tony you stay with Ziva, don't go anywhere." Gibbs ordered. Gibbs started to get up to leave when Ziva grabbed his arm.

"No Gibbs, I have to go somewhere else." Ziva cried.

"Where? Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Day care, to pick up Tali," She replied.

"Tali? Ziva, who's Tali?" he asked.

"Gibbs, Tali is her other daughter." Tony answered.

"Damn it Ziva! Why am I only finding out about them now?!" he yelled.

" Because I thought you'd treat me differently!" she screamed back.

"Um guys, may I point out that this is not the time, we need to focus on finding Ellie." Tony interrupted. Gibbs and Ziva looked at Tony, then Gibbs looked down and sighed.

"You know for once, DiNozzo, you're right. Ok I'll go downstairs, BOTH of you go and pick up Tali, but before you go file a missing person report on Ellie, Ziva do you have a recent picture of her?" Gibbs said quietly.

"Not here with me," she cried.

"It's ok, I have one." Tony said. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket, opened his wallet and revealed a picture of him, Ziva, Ellie and Tali that was taken at the theme park a few days ago. He handed the picture to Ziva and a tiny smile crept across her face.

"Ok DiNozzo, go and do the report and then take Ziva to the day care centre." Gibbs instructed, the younger agents nodded and then Gibbs left.

"Tony, since when do you have pictures of me and the girls in your wallet?" she cried.

"Well um, since I got them developed, but you see… I mean, it's not just of you and the girls, um it's me too and.. I look good in that photo and erm.." Tony stuttered. Ziva smiled a little at his reaction and she started to stop crying.

"It's ok Tony, can we please go and get Tali? I need to see her,"

"Sure lets go," Tony said. He grabbed both of their coats and then they headed to the elevator.

About fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the day care centre. They walked up to the front desk and were greeted by a small old lady.

"Hello Miss David, you're here early, how are you? Are you here to pick up Tali?" The lady smiled.

"Yes I am, she is here, isn't she?" Ziva replied with a worried look on her face.

"She is my dear, why wouldn't she be? I'll just go and get her" the lady said cheerfully.

Ziva let out a deep breath of relief as she felt Tony's hands on her shoulders.

"See, she's here, I told you she'd be ok," Tony said calmly.

"Yes, well at least I know one of my daughters is safe." She replied.

"Hey, hey, don't think like that. We are going to get Ellie back safely, I will not let anyone hurt her" Tony said firmly. He pulled her around and wrapped his arms around her. A few seconds later the lady came out with Tali, as soon as Ziva saw her, she burst into tears and held her daughter. The old lady was concerned, so she went over to Tony and put her hand to his ear.

"My Goodness, is she alright? What happened?" the woman whispered.

"It's ok, she has just had a bad day, thank you for your help." Tony replied. Tony shook the lady's hand and ushered Ziva out of the building.

When they arrived back in the bullpen, they found Abby waiting outside the elevator. She flung her arms around Ziva and hugged her tightly.

"Ziva, Gibbs filled me in, why didn't you tell me? I'm really sorry." Abby said.

"Thankyou Abby." Ziva sniffled.

"So is this Tali?" Abby asked.

"Yes" Ziva answered.

"Wow she's beautiful, can I hold her?" Abby said.

"Of course you can." Ziva replied. Ziva smiled slightly and passed her daughter off to Abby. Gibbs entered the room.

"Abs did you find anything?" He asked.

"OH god yes! I forgot to tell you!" Abby screamed. She ran over to the computer. She typed furiously at the keyboard.

"The pictures were sent from a phone, but he turned it off again, good news, I got a name, meet Jamie Adler." Abby said and put his picture up on the screen.

"Son of a bitch!" Ziva screamed and started crying.

_**Ok so how was it?plz give me your opinions, good or bad I don't care either one helps. Xxx:-D**_


	7. An Idea

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I had way too much homework and the panic attack didn't help much either, so… hope you like it xxx:-D**_

Ziva was crying so loud that Jenny heard it from upstairs, she rushed out her office and ran down to Ziva.

"Ziva. What happened?" Jenny asked.

"Jamie took her Ellie, Jen" she cried.

" Oh my god! Ziva why didn't you tell me sooner?" She said as she hugged Ziva. Gibbs cut the moment short.

"Who is Jamie Adler?!" Gibbs shouted.

"Jethro, give her a break. Jamie Adler is Ellie's father." Jen replied. Gibbs looked like he was about to blow, her took Jen by the arm and they went up to MTAC.

"Jen how do you know about Jamie Adler? Infact, how do you know that Ziva has kids?!" Gibbs asked.

"I found out about Ellie when I worked with her and I was with her when she had Tali" She answered.

"So you knew that she had kids, and you what? Just forgot to tell me?!" he yelled.

"Calm down Jethro, Ziva is the most capable agent I have ever met, she is always extremely careful and I knew that if you found out that she had kids, you'd be hesitate to use her on important missions." She shouted back.

"Oh, that's bull shit!" he said.

"No it's not, she can take care of herself and the girls, she doesn't need you to look out for her!" she argued. Gibbs glared at her, but she didn't back down. She stared straight back at him with the same intensity. After a few seconds Gibbs sighed, realizing they were getting no where, he looked down at his feet.

"I need everything you have on this guy, Jen," He said quietly.

"Well, to be honest there's not much we have. When he found out that he got Ziva pregnant, he ran away. Then when Ziva's father found out, he hunted Jamie Adler down and put him in a coma. It appears that he woke up three years ago, and now he's trying to hurt Ziva. He has a gun license, so we don't have any idea what he is capable of." Jen finished.

"Right well, I have to go" Gibbs replied and stormed out of the room. As he walked into the squadroom, McGee approached him.

"Boss, while you were gone, Ziva got an email. It instructed her to meet him there alone and unarmed, if it's any different, he will kill Ellie." McGee said quietly. Gibbs nodded and then walked over to Ziva's desk.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Gibbs asked.

" It's not like I have a choice, this is the only way to get my daughter back and I'll do whatever I have to" Ziva replied, she had absolutely no emotion in her voice. She took off her three guns and knife and slammed them down on her desk. She stood to get up but Gibbs pushed her back down into her chair.

"You didn't actually think we were going to let you go in there alone, did you?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs there isn't another option, either I go alone, or I kill my daughter" She said.

"I have an idea" He said.

* * *

Half an hour later

"What do you want from me?" Ellie asked calmly.

"Elissa, I don't want anything from you, I wan't to hurt your mother, I wouldn't ever hurt my daughter." He smiled.

"I am not your daughter, you are a sperm donor, you lost any right to call me your daughter when you ran away from Ziva" She yelled.

"Fiesty, just like her. But if you keep this up, I will be forced to hurt you, after all, you're the reason I ended up in a coma at 15." He replied.

"Actually I think the reason you were in a coma is the fact that you were stupid enough to have unprotected sex with my mother." She said calmly.

"I see schools are teaching sex ed a lot earlier than they used to." Jamie laughed.

"Well, they have to stop this kind of thing from happening. They can't have psycho fathers kidnapping their daughters to get revenge. " Ellie answered. Jamie walked over to her and slapped her across her face, it hurt her but she didn't show any sign of pain.

"Now Ellie, that is no way to talk to me, didn't Ziva ever teach you manners?" He asked, Ellie remained quiet when she heard the sound of a car.

"Elissa, I think your mother is here." He grinned and walked over to the door.

"Shalom Ziva."

_**So? How was it? I hope you liked it, suggestions, constructive criticism, anything that will help improve the story will be greatly appreciated! xxx:-D **_


	8. Reunion

_**So I got another chapter in this weekend yaaay!hope you like it xxx:-D**_

"Shalom Jamie," Ziva replied coldly.

"What's wrong? Not happy to see me?" He asked.

"The last time I was happy to see you was over thirteen years ago, and that didn't turn out so well," She answered. "Where is Ellie?"

"She's fine, a little sore I'm sure, but alive if that's what you're asking" he said calmly.

"Jamie, if you lay a hand on her again I will kill you and I mean it." she threatened.

"I don't think you're in a position to issue death threats right now are you?" he grinned. "Get inside, and I might let you see your daughter." Ziva nodded and stepped inside. Jamie waited for a minute and looked outside for anyone that was watching them. When he was satisfied no one was watching, he closed the door and went over to the girls.

Two hundred meters away, Gibbs and the rest of the team were in a nearby warehouse preparing sniper rifles.

Jamie walked into the room to find Ziva kneeling at Ellie's side crying.

"Sorry to cut the reunion short, but can't have you two so close together. Ziva, come over here, I need to check you over, don't want to be stabbed unexpectedly." He said. Ziva walked over to him, he checked her for weapons, and then forced her down into the chair.

"Handcuffs Jamie? I see they ran out of rope at the store." Ziva said.

"Well, I wasn't about to make it to easy for you to escape, where would the fun be in that, hmm?" Jamie replied. Ziva glanced at Ellie and she nodded discretely.

"I don't care why you want to hurt me, but why did you take Ellie?" Ziva asked.

"Well first of all I decided that I wanted to make you suffer, but then I thought it might be nice to meet my daughter too." He answered.

"She's not your daughter! You're just a psychotic sperm donor!" Ziva spat back.

"Funny. Elissa here said something along those lines, not so long ago as well." Jamie laughed.

"Let her go!" Ziva yelled. Jamie continued to laugh for a few seconds before replying.

"So tell me Ziva, why on Earth should I do that?" He asked.

"Because, I'm the one you should hurt, not her" Ziva replied.

"Well I doubt that's a good enough reason for me to just let her go, maybe when you get a better reason I will think about it." He told her. "So, moving on. I found out that you had another child recently, tell me about- Tali, is it?" All of a sudden they heard a noise coming from outside.

"Ziva, Ziva, I told you to come alone. I guess now one of your friends is going to pay the price, my bet is that the lucky person to take a bullet to the head will be, Tony DiNozzo, yes? Stay here, I wouldn't try anything if I were you" he said before heading out. Once he had left the room, Ziva looked around and fixed her eyes on the gun sitting on a table a few meters behind them.

Jamie looked walked outside with his gun up, he moved around quietly and carefully trying to look for someone when suddenly a man pounced on him from the roof. He grabbed the gun and threw it as far away from Jamie as possible. The man punched Jamie, but Jamie overpowered him and punched him in the nose, he then kicked the man in the ribs so he was lying on the floor. Jamie retrieved his gun and place one foot on the man's chest, he pulled off the man's balaclava to reveal his face.

"Aaaah, you didn't put up much of a fight Agent DiNozzo, I am truly sorry but I honestly don't think it will work between you and Ziva, I think she likes men who are alive." Jamie laughed. He aimed his gun at Tony's head, Tony shut his eyes and a shot was fired.

* * *

Seconds later Tony opened his eyes to find Jamie Adler's lifeless body next to him. He let out a sigh of relief and stood up.

"Thanks boss, that was a pretty good shot, a few seconds later, and I would've been dead." Gibbs heard through his earpiece.

"It wasn't me, DiNozzo." Gibbs replied.

"Of course it was, who else could it be?" Tony asked, then he turned around to find Ellie standing at the door holding the gun.

**_So????? I hope you liked it, plz tell me what you think love from Sophie xxx:-D_**


	9. Thank you

_**So what did you think? a few more chapters to go, might get one or two in during the week if I'm lucky, but lets see xxx:-D**_

_Two minutes earlier_

As soon as Jamie left the room and went outside, Ellie started fidgeting.

"Ellie, don't do it, you could get hurt!" Ziva whispered.

"Ziva, I'm double jointed, I can get out of the cuffs, please let me do this." Ellie begged.

"NO! I can't lose you, if you do this, you will be grounded for six months." Ziva warned her.

"I'm sorry Ziva, but I'll take my chances." Ellie whispered back. She twisted her thumb and lifted it out of the cuffs, then came the rest of her left hand. She grabbed her hairpin and unlocked the other hand. She grabbed the gun from the table and went outside, by this point tears were flowing freely from Ziva's eyes.

When she got outside, she saw Jamie pointing the gun at Tony, she took a deep breath, aimed the gun, and fired. A second later she witnessed his body fall to the floor, she stared at the body then Tony noticed her and rushed over to her.

* * *

"Ellie, oh my god! Are you ok? What happened?" Tony asked her. When Tony wrapped his arms around her, she burst into tears. "It's ok Ellie, don't cry, everything's ok now, if anyone ever tries that again, I will kill them, I promise." Tony whispered to her.

"I killed him, Tony."She cried.

"I know you did sweetie, and I'm so sorry that had to happen, but thankyou, because you, saved my life." He replied. They sat there for a few seconds before Ellie jumped up and ran back inside.

"Where are you going?" Tony shouted.

"I forgot about Ziva" She called back. Tony laughed and then ran after her.

Ellie ran up to Ziva and un-cuffed her, once Ziva's hands were free, she wrapped her arms around Ellie.

"For the next six months, you go to bed at 8:30pm regardless of what is on tv, you will only leave the house to go to school unless you are going somewhere with me, and you can only talk to your friends on the phone for ten minutes a night!" Ziva cried.

"Deal!" Ellie cried back. Tony approached them. Once the girls had stopped hugging, her handed them each a tissue, they both laughed and wrapped their arms around him. Tony squealed and they loosened their grip on him so that they weren't completely suffocating him. Seconds later Gibbs and a few paramedics entered the room and Ellie got taken to the ambulance. Tony and Ziva were left alone for a second.

"Thank you, Tony." Ziva whispered and hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome, Ziva." Tony smiled, then Ziva got taken away. From across the room, Tony could feel Gibbs' eyes making a hole in the back of his neck.

"Uh oh" Tony muttered.

_**Ok that was the last chapter for the weekend, I might be able to get a few more chapters in soon, but I have to big assignments due in next Friday, so wish me luck! xxx:-D**_


	10. A Step at a Time

**_So I handed in the assignments on time yaay!! Sadly, that meant less time to write so… this is the last chapter, but I'm going to do a sequel to the story, so watch out for it!!! thanks to everyone, especially Probie.Duck(ta Jodie) love Sophie xxx:-D_**

The next day, Ziva walked in to Ellie's hospital room with Tali and found Ellie talking to Tony.

"Ziva, hi. I was just checking on Ellie, she's a brave little girl," Tony said.

"I'm not a little girl, I'm 13!" Ellie protested.

"Sorry Ellie, brave big girl, but it doesn't have the same ring to it does it?" Tony replied.

"Guess not" Ellie giggled.

"So you know what? I'm gonna go, feel better soon Ellie, bye Ziva," Tony said, he kissed Ellie on the cheek, then walked out.

"So, how's your arm? They have put a cast on it now, yes?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva, when are you just going to admit you like him?" Ellie asked.

"Great, so now I'm getting relationship advice from my 13 year old daughter." Ziva laughed. "Look Ellie, it's complicated, and we work together and if Gibbs ever found out, one of us could lose our jobs, I'd be risking too much,"

"Tony is a good guy Ziva, he wouldn't let that happen. Besides, he really likes you, and he's good with me and Tali, so what's the problem?" Ellie shouted.

"Ellie, I need to figure that out myself first and until I do figure it out, we need another conversation." Ziva finished.

" Alright then. So that was Jamie Adler hmm?" Ellie asked.

"Oh god, I completely forgot about that, Ellie, I'm so sorry that ever happened, I promise that nothing like that will ever happen to you again," She said and hugged her daughter.

"It's ok Ziva, I'm fine, besides, after last night I think I have proved I can take care of myself, guess mossad will have me in no time,"Ellie joked.

"No Ellie, don't you get it? the whole reason I took this job at NCIS was so you and Tali wouldn't have to go through that like I did. I put my life on the line everyday, and while I'm careful, there's still a pretty good chance that I might not be here one day, I can't ever let that happen to you or your sister," Ziva said, she was trying to fight back the tears, but they won the fight. She started to cry and Ellie wrapped her good arm around Ziva.

"Thankyou ima," Ellie whispered.

* * *

Gibbs walked into Jen's office unannounced, yet again.

"He likes her Jen," Gibbs yelled.

"You'll need to give me a little bit more information for that to make sense, Jethro." Jen said calmly.

"DiNozzo, he likes Ziva." Gibbs said.

"Wow your eyesight must be getting really bad if you haven't seen that before now," Jen said.

"This is going to affect them, and how they do their job. Either they stop dating, or I need one of them transferred." Gibbs told her.

"Well I'm not going to do that Jethro and those two aren't going to stop seeing each other because you say so." Jen said.

"No Jen, they're going to stop seeing each other because of rule 12!" Gibbs said.

"Leave them alone Jethro, do not interfere, I mean it. You know as well as I do that some rules are meant to be broken."

* * *

Later that night, Tony sat in his apartment watching a movie. He heard a knock at the door, he grabbed his wallet and went over to the door.

"Ok how much do I owe you?" Tony said looking through his wallet for money. He looked up and noticed it was Ziva.

"You're not the Chinese," Tony said.

"No I'm not, can I come in though?" Ziva asked.

"Of course," Tony replied. He stepped to the side to allow her in.

"So what's up?" Tony asked as he shut the door, when he turned around he was slammed back into the door as Ziva kissed him. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss and took in the air.

"I want to give this a try Tony, on one condition." Ziva told him.

"Anything," he replied.

"The girls will come first and they will not get hurt," Ziva said.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied. They smiled and he kissed her again.

A few minutes later they were sitting on the sofa watching the rest of the movie. For once in his life, Tony wasn't really paying attention the TV screen, he was too busy watching her.

" Ziva, if we're going to make this work, we can't rush into it, we have to take it slowly." Tony said.

"Sounds good to me." Ziva replied.

"A step at a time right?" Tony said.

"A step at a time." She agreed.

THE END

_**So what did you think, there will be a sequel up soon so look out! thanks guys xxx:-D**_


End file.
